


Curse of immortality

by Jld71



Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Choices, Gen, Immorality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Eric makes a choice





	Curse of immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by brumeier: Any fandom with an immortal, any, finally breaking the curse of immortality

Pam looked on in horror as Eric held the cure to his immortality in his hands. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. Her voice barely a whisper. Why - Why would you want to give all this up? The strength, your abilities, your immortal life. I just don't understand." He saw the pleading, hurt look in her eyes. The look that screamed 'I love you, don't leave me'.

He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. He remembered being like that when Godfrey, his sire had chosen to die. To prove to the humans that vampires still had humanity in them. He remembered pleading with the man. Staying with him until he had to leave for fear of burning in the sun himself. It had broken his heart, still did to this day when he thought about it.

"That's the problem Pam." He said quietly, more to himself than Pam. "You don't understand. When I changed you, gave you this life it was to save you. To empower you to be more than just a woman in the time period that you lived in. I saw that you were meant to be so much more than what you were. You've proven me right again and again."

He looked at her, seeing the red tears streaking her face. He here her words catch in her throat.

"Ple - please don't do this." She begged. "Don't!" Pam screamed as he raised the vile to his lips. Her hand shot out, stopping his hand in mid motion.

"Just tell me why you'd give this up?" She asked as her eyes searched his face, hoping for a tell-tale clue.

Eric sat back and sighed. What could he say to possibly make her understand. He was over a thousand years old. He'd been witness to the birth to so many dazzling events, places and people. He'd enjoyed watched the world change and evolve. But, he was also tired. He felt it in his core. Not his soul, he no longer believed he had one. But, if he had to be honest with himself and Pam, none of those were the reason he was taking this curse. The reason had a name, he just hadn't been willing to say it until now.

"Jason. Jason Stackhouse." Eric said in a low voice.

"A human! You're doing this for a human?" Pam screamed at him.

"Yes, to be with him. I want to live a real life with him. I want to grow old and die with him, not out live him." Eric said, his gaze never wavering from Pam.

She nodded her understanding and reached out to take his free hand. She finally understood, stopped fighting him. She held Eric's hand as he brought the vile to his lips, draining every drop. She held on while his body shuddered and his skin turned from marble white to a rosy pink. She felt warmth rising from his once cold skin and heard the beat of a once stilled heart. And she knew he was lost to her, he would never be the imposing vampire figure she stood with for so many years.

Eric Northman was now mortal.


End file.
